


Reluctance

by TheMusicalCC



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Drabble, F/M, in which Egon's afraid of PARENTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalCC/pseuds/TheMusicalCC
Summary: Because Egon wondered how he let himself be talked into dinner with Janine's family, and so did we.





	Reluctance

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for Jane+b. Hope you enjoy it!

He blinks at Janine, brow furrowed.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand”

She crosses her arms, not displeased but coming close to it

“You’re a _genius_ , Egon, I’m sure you know what ‘Dinner with my parents’ means”

“But they don’t know me”

“Yeah, exactly. They want to meet you”

“But why?” he’s aware that his whole disposition seems panicky at this point; he’d be self-conscious, except he _is_ panicky. Blast him if he knows why, too, the idea just fills him with anxiety. Janine pointedly looks at the Containment Unit rather than him, seeming a bit embarrassed.

“They may or may not have heard a lot about you _”_ _Great._ “Good stuff, of course! Most of the time, anyway- c’mon, Egon, it’s just dinner”

“With your _parents_ ” he speaks as though she were suggesting lunch with a shark.

“My sister mentioned she _might_ come in too" Janine admits "And her husband. _And_  my nephew. And grandma”

So, dinner with a battalion of Melnitzes. Egon feels ready to find the nearest atomic bomb shelter.

“Gee, I didn’t think you’d look so scared” her tone is unreadable “Look, if you _really_ feel like you can’t do it, it’s fine”

She’s being mature about it, but he can tell it’s not ‘ _Fine_ ’. This is important to her, obviously, and his reluctance is hurting her feelings. Egon doesn’t know enough about feelings to fix them if he does hurt them. He puts his hands in his pockets, breathing out.

“...I should get my good jacket cleaned”

**Author's Note:**

> I have to wonder if Egon even knows that meeting the family is like a big milestone in relationships XD either way, family dinners are bad in his book, I guess. AWKWARD.


End file.
